


Placebo

by Laika_the_wife



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Bad Decisions, Bad Sex, Bruises, Consent Issues, Dark, Drunk Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Heartache, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Oral Sex, Roughness, Self-Sacrifice, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_wife
Summary: Okay so. Listen up. Pay attention. Read the notes.This is hot and dark and sad. I hope. That's what I was going for. I usually am good at that.Comments are welcome and appreciated, as always!





	Placebo

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a scene where one party wants sex and the other one agrees as a favor, not out of passion. So I did.
> 
> Jonas is being dismissive and cruel to Isak here. He is drunk out of his mind and heartbroken, and will most likely regret his actions later. I am not addressing that later here. Maybe some day.
> 
> I just wanted to create a Jonas capable of being shitty to Isak. I think I nailed it. If that idea upsets you, this fic is not for you. I have other smut for you to look at, though!

Isak was not happy at all that he had agreed to be the driver. Well, agreed and agreed, he had skipped like four of his last turns in the ring and now he had been told that either he was the driver or he didn’t come at all. So here he was, full on sober, trying to keep Jonas upright and find the keys from his pockets at the same time. It was fucking challenging.

“Just lean on the fucking wall, idiot!”

“I’m not leaning on it?”

“Nope. That way.” Isak pushed gently with his hand at Jonas’ shoulder and guided him to lean on the wall instead of him. “Stay. Good boy.”

Jonas giggled. That giggle turned into a sob.

“I love you, man.”

“Yes, yes, love you too. Where the fuck are those keys..if you’ve lost them you’re in trouble.”

All the guys had noticed that Jonas was in deep waters. After finding out about his girl cheating on him for months he had been kind of a wreck. He got drunk nearly every night and absolutely fucking pissed every weekend. This Saturday had not been an exception. They had made a pact that Jonas had this one more night of self medication and tomorrow they’d tell him it’s time to put an end to this. Isak really wished that they’d done that last weekend. He had spotted Even, the man of his dreams and his long term project, enter the club before them, but then Jonas had been too drunk for entry and Isak had agreed to take him home. For everything Jonas had done for him in past years, it was the least he could do.

Finally Isak fished out the keys from Jonas’ right jeans pocket. He had tried to avoid digging into them and Jonas had told him they weren’t there, but alas, there they were. Fucking finally. Isak opened the door and helped Jonas throw his arm around his shoulders. He guided the stumbling bro inside.

“Okay, now let’s get you into bed so I can get back to the club.”

Jonas turned against Isak and hugged him. Isak almost stumbled over from the impact, but he managed to stay standing.

“I don’t want to be alone”, Jonas whined.

Isak sighed. Fine. Anything for a bro, especially for Jonas.

“Okay. I’m staying until you fall asleep, then I’m outta here.”

Jonas squeezed him. Isak kind of noticed his hand pressed on his lower back and that the hug was longer than bro code approved with, but Jonas was drunk blind. If he had been too, or even tipsy, he probably wouldn’t have noticed anything himself. But it was Isak who had to break the hug, pushing Jonas very carefully a bit further from himself.

“I miss her so much!” Jonas exclaimed and hugged Isak again. Isak sighed. Jonas had always been there for him when he needed him, in heartache or other troubles, and Isak knew that he could never return all those favors to Jonas. Especially since he was so much worse at this than him. He gave Jonas a couple of pats on the back.

“I know it hurts, man. But you’re better off without her.”

“All women are fucking serpents!”

Isak held back a giggle. How biblical.

“Yes, I know. Fuck the bitches. Let’s get you to bed now, come on.”

Isak started to drag Jonas into his bedroom. He had the whole house for himself this weekend, lucky bastard, and the squad had taken advantage of that with great enthusiasm. The clean up tomorrow morning was not something Isak was looking forward to. They were absolute pigs.

Finally they reached Jonas’ room. The mattress was ready on the floor. Isak had slept so many nights on that floor, on that mattress, when things home had got to a point where he just couldn’t be there. Jonas never asked any hard questions, he just took Isak into his room. Sometimes through the window, in the middle of the night. He was the best bro a guy could ask for, and Isak did feel a bit shitty for being irritated by the current situation. But anyone like Even would not be alone at a club for long, Isak was on a schedule here.

“Okay, now, time to undress.” Isak knew he had to help Jonas out with that bit. It felt. Odd. Sure, he had seen Jonas nude many times, at the gym showers and in locker rooms, but never like this, alone in his room. But it was Jonas, and whatever feelings he had had for him had faded by now. They had a new target, and that target was right now at the club probably twerking his heart out. Make haste, mr Valtersen.

“Hold still. I’ve got you.” Isak grabbed Jonas’ shirt and started to unbutton it, from the top down. Button by button more of Jonas’ skin was revealed. Isak took care not to lick his lips right now, dry as they felt. Finally the last button was undone and Isak could push the shirt down from Jonas’ shoulders. He threw it on the chair and looked at the belt’s buckle. No. Nope. Not happening.

“You’ll have to get out of your pants yourself, man.”

Isak watched Jonas sway and cuss as he fumbled with the belt. When he almost toppled over and Isak had to catch him he gave up. Fine. He guided Jonas to the bed and laying down. It was almost dark in the room, but still Isak thought he could see the imprint of Jonas’ dick. He must have been mistaken, and he was not going to look again to make sure. He looked into Jonas’ eyes. They were blue, but now they looked dark.

“Try not to throw up into my bed, okay? I’m getting you a bucket.” Isak was about to leave, but Jonas grabbed his wrist and pulled. He caught Isak by surprise and he practically fell on Jonas. At the last second Isak broke his fall, his elbow on the bed next to Jonas’ head.

“Dude, what the --” His question was muffled by Jonas’ mouth. Jonas grabbed Isak behind the neck and kissed him, a bit sloppy but otherwise very, very well. Isak was so taken by surprise that he just went with it and returned the kiss. Bros can kiss sometimes, right? When very drunk and lonely and full of love and kindness towards each other, right?

Isak opened his eyes mid kiss. Jonas was kissing him with such enthusiasm, his eyes were closed and his long dark lashes fluttered a bit against his cheeks. Isak had dreamt about this moment so many times, about kissing Jonas, this was a fantasy he knew by heart. But he had never thought it’d become reality, and especially now. It was Isak who had to break the kiss too.

“Uhm. Okay. I should be going now, goodnight.”

“Stay.”

It was just one word. But it was said with such need, and darkness, and want. Isak kind of lost touch with his legs. He knew they were still there because he hadn’t crashed on the bed completely, but he had no actual connection to them.

Then Jonas kissed him again. Harder. How drunk was he? Very, obviously, he couldn’t even stand, but still, that didn’t seem drunk enough for kissing Isak like this. Isak looked at Jonas’ face, puzzled, while kissing him. No, not him, with him. Jonas was kissing Isak, and Isak was letting him do so. And when Jonas tried to push his tongue into Isak’s mouth, Isak parted his lips and let him do that as well. Jonas pulled him down, closer to him, and Isak laid down on the bed beside him.

Maybe Jonas really was lonely. Maybe he was feeling shattered and unwanted and undesirable, maybe he was in desperate need of validation. Maybe he had been wondering about kissing boys for a while now. Maybe Isak just happened to be there, and Jonas knew he was at least kinda gay, and wanted to try. Isak didn’t know what to do. He had been dreaming about this back then, this exact moment was something he had wanted to happen more than anything, from the bottom of his fluttering heart. Why didn’t it feel better?

It wasn’t bad, no, Jonas was an excellent kisser. His tongue work was especially convincing, not too invasive and not too slimy, but just the right mixture of slippery and demanding. But it was Jonas. Isak had gotten over him, months ago. Still, when Jonas took his hand and placed it on his bare ribs Isak felt his fingers shake a bit. He made them travel along Jonas’ skin, lightly, feeling his smooth warm skin. It felt really nice. All of this felt really nice.

Jonas wanted to fuck him. Isak could taste it in his kiss. The lust, the need, the want. Jonas was so drunk he probably couldn’t get it up, let alone keep it up, but the want was prominent and obvious. Jonas, the man Isak had fantasized about so many times, actually wanted to fuck him. Isak couldn’t help it, that thought got him hard. He pressed his hips onto Jonas’ thigh. Jonas broke the kiss, short of breath.

“Don’t”, he whispered huskily. “Let me have this.”

Let me have this. Isak knew what Jonas meant. He pulled his hips back, kept his fingers on Jonas’ skin. Okay. Jonas had done him a million favors, most bigger than this. It was about time Isak gave something back. It was okay. This time Isak kissed Jonas. It didn’t take Jonas long to turn Isak on his back and press his chest on his. Isak could feel Jonas’ dick against his hip. It was rock hard. Isak made Jonas’ body want this so much that it beat the drunkenness. That thought felt good. It made him feel so fucking sexy that it didn’t really matter that much that Jonas didn’t want anything to do with Isak’s dick. He had plenty of body left to give him.

Jonas pulled Isak’s shirt up, uncovering his belly and chest. He ran his fingers along his skin, making him shiver and gasp silently. His nipples hardened before Jonas had touched them at all, at the sheer thought of being touched. Jonas pulled the shirt over Isak’s head and behind his neck, straddling his arms up over his head with it. Let me have this, Jonas had asked, Isak opened his mouth for Jonas’ tongue to enter it again. He moaned against that tongue when Jonas grinded his dick onto his hip. Yes, Jonas, you can have this. You have earned this.

It was somewhat exciting, too. Jonas had had sex with many girls and with his latest girlfriend many times. He knew what he was doing, he knew how to sex. Isak had watched so, so much porn, but he had never went past second base. He hadn’t felt it with the girls and had chickened out with the boys. This time he wouldn’t back down. You were supposed to have your first time with someone you love and trust, and he both loved and trusted Jonas from the bottom of his heart. Sure, it wasn’t romantic love, but that was never specified anyway. Love, trust, sex, he was good to go.

“Have you done anal before?” Isak whispered in between the kisses. Jonas grunted something he couldn’t really make out. He pressed his mouth on Isak’s neck and Isak whimpered and moaned when he made a purple small mark on his skin. It was hot, it hurt, it sort of felt like a punishment for speaking. Or for being someone he wasn’t supposed to be, breaking the spell. Either way, Isak decided to shut up. Jonas knew what he was doing, he trusted him.

Jonas pressed his fingertips tighter into Isak’s skin. It almost hurt, then it actually hurt, sort of. Isak could feel the angry frustration in Jonas’ movements against his body. He was mad at his girlfriend. He was mad at himself, maybe, for wanting to do this. He might have been mad at Isak for not being a girl. Whatever the reason, he was mad, and Isak was starting to feel the impact. He glanced at the mattress on the floor, remembering those countless nights, and the nights he had laid very silently on the floor looking at Jonas sleeping on his bed, and touching himself. Jonas had earned this.

Isak laid there, his arms still trapped in the hoodie over his head, and let Jonas paint his skin with scratches and pale bruises. He felt his teeth graze his chest, he gasped quietly when he bit down while sucking, the pain radiated along his skin all the way down to his dick. It wasn’t hard anymore, but it was twitching. He did miss those kisses though. If Jonas would just kiss him again he would feel better. Isak whimpered very little, but that stopped Jonas.

“Am I hurting you?”

Isak blinked. It was obvious that Jonas was hurting him. That wasn’t what he was asking. But what was it? What would happen if he answered wrong, or to the wrong question? Would it mean Jonas would stop? Did he want him to stop?

Jonas kissed him again. Isak moaned into that kiss, he pushed his tongue into Jonas’ mouth, to encourage him. More kisses like this, less kisses like the ones that left bruises on his chest and stomach. When Jonas let his hand trail down Isak’s chest and stomach, approaching his waistband, Isak got hard again. He really wanted to touch Jonas, to stroke his bare back, but Jonas didn’t want him to take, he wanted him to give. Isak held his arms still, himself still, he let Jonas take whatever he wanted. He just wished Jonas wouldn’t want to make any more bruises.

Isak’s head was spinning. It was like they had switched places, that Isak was the one drunk and Jonas was sober. His movements had become more focused and defined. He didn’t fumble once when he opened his belt buckle. Isak blushed when he caught himself thinking that maybe Jonas had pretended to be more drunk than he was, just to make this happen, to get Isak into his room. Of course he hadn’t.

Jonas was so hot, too. He had been working out and his pecs and abs were defined and beautiful. Isak looked at that body, intently, just that body now. Not Jonas’ face or into his eyes, only at his body, and he felt desire. He felt his mouth get wetter. He fixed his eyes at Jonas’ hands that were undoing his jeans. His shoulders were getting a bit tired, but that was okay, it wasn’t too bad. He wanted to be perfect for Jonas now, not some whiny and needy bitch like his girls had been.

Jonas chuckled darkly at Isak’s face when he finally took his dick out. It was beautiful. Hard and proud, it wasn’t that long but it was thick. A bit dark in colour, a couple of large veins traveling on its surface.

“Go ahead”, Jonas said, sitting back on his heels. His jeans were still on but the dick was out, Isak crawled to it and looked at it up close. He could smell it, it smelled interesting and alluring, he licked his lips. Jonas told him to get on with it and he did. Isak pushed his tongue out and traced the vein with its tip. It made Jonas shudder and sigh.

Jonas took his blanket and pulled it over Isak and his lap. It got dark, and hot and a bit smothering, but Isak didn’t say anything. Let him have this, he thought, let Jonas have this. He took his hard hot dick into his fingers and guided it closer, he opened his mouth and took it in. The first dick he had ever held beside his own. The first dick he had ever tasted. He heard Jonas’ moans a bit muffled through the blanket. But he heard them. They made him shiver.

Isak pressed his own hard on against the mattress as he took Jonas in deeper. He probably wasn’t any good at this, this was literally his first time at this, ever. But he did his best, he avoided touching Jonas with his teeth and when he felt Jonas’ hand on his head he was mostly relieved. Jonas would guide him. He pushed Isak’s head down further, making him take it in deeper. It hit the back of his mouth and Isak felt like gagging. He suffocated that reflex relatively easy, he always had. As a kid he had impressed his friends by “swallowing” pencils and straws and even sticks. This was of course different, much thicker, much..more. But the principle was the same, and the sounds Jonas made when he noticed how far he could push made Isak feel like purring.

It was a bit odd, hiding under the blanket like this. Isak knew Jonas was not thinking about him right that moment, he was fucking someone else in the mouth like this. Holding their head down, lifting his hips, shoving his dick deep, deep inside. The belt’s buckle made a little cling with every thrust, it was so loud right next to his ear, Isak placed his hand on it to keep it still.

“Don’t touch me”, Jonas grunted. Isak pulled his hand back and leaned onto his elbows, just taking it. It was okay. Jonas had deserved this. If this was what was needed to help him handle his heartbreak then Isak was happy to help him.

Isak wondered if Jonas would come like this. Into his mouth, deep into his throat. Would he be able to taste it if he came back there? Did he want to taste it? He hadn’t made up his mind yet when Jonas pulled his head away from him, grunting again. He hadn’t come. He wanted to fuck now. Isak just knew it. He waited, huddled under the blanket, for what Jonas wanted to do. Nothing happened. Isak stayed under there, he was hot and smothered, he wanted out.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Isak asked. It sounded weird. Wrong. It was not something that Isak was supposed to ask Jonas. “You can if you want to.”

“Shut the fuck up”, Jonas gasped. He was panting. Isak realized that the buckle was still clinging. Jonas was jerking off. Keeping him hidden under the blanket, out of his eyes, jerking off. Isak teared up, not sure why. He was relieved, yes, but it also. It hurt? He hadn’t been sexy enough for Jonas after all. He had wanted to give his body, his virginity, to Jonas to make up for all the shit he has dragged into his life, and Jonas had refused it.

Jonas grunted and the clinging stopped. Isak laid still under the blanket. He wasn’t hard, not anymore, he was. Ashamed? Yes. He felt like a failure, and ashamed, and heartbroken, not just for him but for Jonas too. He had all that dark pain in his heart and it just wouldn’t come out. Isak laid still in the suffocating darkness, listening to his own heavy breathing. He stayed there even when he heard Jonas get up and leave the room. Isak heard him to go to the bathroom and he heard him throw up. He really tried to think it was just all the alcohol.


End file.
